Duet
by AliOrox
Summary: AU. Mikan lives two completely different lives and she has given her all to create a wall between her two lives. Natsume Hyuuga and his family threaten to bring that wall tumbling down. Will she be able to keep it standing or will she fall with it?
1. Double Crimson

**Hey :D so this is me second fan fic ever so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Yeah i dont own anything!**

* * *

><p><span>YUKIHIRA - FRIDAY NIGHT<span>

"And now I would like to present our next special guest of the evening. The daughter of Izumi and Yuka Yukihira and sole heiress to the one and only Yukihira Industries and only 17, Mikan Yukihira!" The announcer said into the microphone and turned to his right and watched as the number one up and coming socialite walked elegantly and delicately down the large marble staircase. The majority of the ballroom turned their heads towards the stairs when they heard her name announced. Some watched to see which fashion designer she had chosen to design her dress, some out of admiration and idolization and some to make silent prayers of her tripping. The girl in question had long flowing auburn hair that hanged flawlessly down to her waist following and capturing her every move perfectly. She had big, delicate, chocolate brown eyes that shone with innocence, purity and honesty. These three traits were what Mikan Yukihira was well known for. Well, that and the fact that her parents owned one of the largest corporation in the world. She wore an elegant, light purple gown that reached down to the floor, it showed off her curves and petite body but not in a slutty way, Mikan Yukihira was all class and elegance.

Mikan was a socialite from birth, she was born into this kind of world and she owned it. Everyone expected big things from this small girl, people would always be waiting to see who would be escorting her, which designer clothes she was wearing. Basically she was the 'it' girl of the social world.

Mikan reached the bottom of the steps and made her way into the crowd and did what she did best, she socialized. While she made her rounds and greeted everyone she knew, more people were announced and made their entrances including her parents.

"Mother, Father, You both look stunning" Mikan asked politely as she greeted each of her parents with a small hug and kiss on each cheek.

"As do you Mikan dear" her father, Izumi said sweetly while winking at her causing her to giggle.

"For once I will have to agree with your father honey, you look amazing" Her mother, Yuka said while wrapping her arm around her husband's. Her comment made Mikan giggle slightly before she noticed her two best friends waving her over from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, I think I should go greet my friends since I have finally found them" Mikan said while motioning to where the two girls were making their way towards them.

"Ah I see our teenage daughter wouldn't want to be caught hanging out with her parent's eh? Well, we won't keep you any longer, say hello to them for us" Yuka said with her tone glittering with amusement. She then walked off while dragging her chuckling husband with her. Mikan laughed lightly at her parents behavior before turning and looking at her friends who were now standing next to her. Her best friends, twins, Anna and Nonoko Umenomiya. Their parents built, own and run Umenomiya Inc. which is also one of the biggest corporations in the world. They aren't heiresses like Mikan though as they have and older brother who is expected to one day take over the running of the business. Anna has bouncy, bubblegum pink hair and gorgeous, baby blue eyes which complimented the blue gown she was wearing. Nonoko has straight, dark blue hair and stunning deep blue eyes. They both have really positive, upbeat personalities which match with Mikan's personality perfectly.

"Mikan! We haven't seen each other for ages, what have you been up to?" Anna asked sweetly while giving her a small hug a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I have been busy but it was all kind of small stuff so at the same time I haven't been up to much." Mikan said giggling while giving Nonoko the same treatment she had received from Anna earlier.

"That's okay, but seriously we should have lunch sometime" Nonoko suggested.

"OH! Yes, that would be lovely. We should go to that restaurant that just opened up, I heard it has great food" Anna said cheerfully.

"Who did you hear this from?" Nonoko asked suspiciously while crossing her arms over her chest in disbelief.

"Miyaku, we ran into each other the other day when I went shopping for mother's present" Anna defended.

"You trust her opinion on food?" Nonoko fired back which cause Anna to roll her eyes and look back at Mikan who was giggling politely and the sibling's conversation.

"It doesn't matter. We should still check it out, what do you think Mikan?" Anna asked.

"I think that would be delightful, is Wednesday lunch time good for you girls? Oh and you both should invite Misaki and Nobara" Mikan replied while smiling sweetly.

"Perfect! and we will don't you worry" Anna said for both of them as everyone knew Anna and Nonoko were a package deal and went everywhere together.

"So how long until your birthday party girls?" Mikan asked.

"Three weeks, we can't wait!" Nonoko said literally bouncing on the spot.

"Do you to know you is going to escort you yet?" Mikan asked which made a slight blush creep up Anna cheeks while it made Nonoko giggle nervously.

"Girls, I'm going to find out anyway..." Mikan persisted.

"Well, Yuu Tobita asked to escort me and he's so sweet, I just had to say yes!" Anna said slightly cheery but also nervously.

"Umm, well, no news from me as of yet" Nonoko replied sounding slightly saddened.

"Anna; he is incredulously sweet and kind but it's kind of obvious you like him so I say good luck and great catch." Mikan said winking at Anna as she tried to cover her blush with a nervous laugh. "Nonoko; keep up the high spirits, I'm sure the right guys is just waiting for the perfect time to ask you!" Mikan said while laying a hand on Nonoko's shoulder to cheer her up.

"I know and thank you!" Nonoko said with a hopeful smiling lighting up her face causing the other two to giggle slightly.

"A-Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, lovely to see you again!" Yuu Tobita said nervously as he approached the three girls and gained their full attention. He was a handsome boy with light brown hair that was neat and tidy. He had average brown eyes that were hidden behind stylish glasses. He was dressed formally with a white and blue striped tie.

"Yuu, a delight as always!" Mikan said as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Nonoko just smiled sweetly at his appearance while kissing his other cheek. Anna didn't greet him as she just was looking at him but immediately looked down when he looked at her.

"I'm terribly sorry to be rude Yuu, but Mikan and I have something terribly important to discuss in private." Nonoko said with slightly devilish smile lingering on her features.

"Yes, that's right. I apologize but I will talk to you both later." Mikan said quickly before her and Nonoko walked off briskly leaving Yuu and Anna to 'converse'.

Nonoko and Mikan kept walking until they were almost on the other side of the ballroom.

"So, do you think your sister and Yuu make a cute couple?" Mikan asked cheekily.

"Well, if anyone is good enough for her, I think Yuu could be..." Nonoko replied with a slight sigh. After a moment of waiting for Mikan's response she looked over at her brunette to find her completely out of it. Her eye were focussed on something or someone that was behind Nonoko and she hadn't been paying attention to anything that Nonoko had just said. "Mikan..." Nonoko asked gently while laying her slender hand on Mikan's shoulder bringing her back.

"Huh? Oh, sorry my apologizes" Mikan said looking back at her friend but she couldn't stop her eye from floating back over to the crimson ones that were still staring at her from across the room. When their eyes met again it took everything Mikan had to look back at a very confused looking Nonoko. "Ah, sorry I have to go to the toilet, I will talk to later." Mikan said quickly before walking off without waiting for a response. Mikan looked at herself in the toilet mirrors for about 5 minutes before convincing herself that the young man was just her imagination and returning to the ballroom. When she arrived she was relieved to not find two stunning crimson eyes watching her, in fact she couldn't see the guy anywhere. She continued conversing with people for the rest of the night though she continued to keep an eye out for the guy with the crimson eyes. To her relief and surprisingly slight disappointment she didn't see him again all night which only further proved her theory that it had been her imagination. Though she did see Yuu and Anna flirting sweetly together more than once. Love is in the air she thought to herself.

SAKURA - SATURDAY NIGHT

3 band mates and one emotionless manager waited nervously behind the stage of a small local bar. The Band members were twins, Kokoro and Kistuneme Yome though they make everyone call them their shortened names Koko and Kitsu, and Sumire Shouda. Koko has spiky, creamy blonde hair and deep yet lively brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans with a couple rips here and there and a green flannie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white tank top. At this moment he was leaning against one of the tables and was playing some arcade game on his phone. Kitsu has pretty much the same hair and eyes as Koko except that his hair is more floppy and duller in colour and he has squinty eyes. Kitsu is wearing light grey jeans with a long sleeve white T-shirt but again the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was sitting a chair in the corner of the small room while tapping random rhythms on the side of his chair. Sumire has dark green almost back hair that is mostly straight and then permed curly at the ends that reaches to just above her shoulders and she has fiery light green eyes. Sumire is Koko's girlfriend of 7 months yet no one seems to know how they have lasted that long. She was wearing short dark blue denim shorts and a small black tank top that showed off some skin but not too much, she has her self respect. She was next to Koko, sitting on the table while reading some girl magazine.

Their manager, Hotaru Imai was wearing pale blue skinny jeans and an average purple top that matched her eyes. She had emotionless light purple eyes and raven hair that was cut short. She was looking over a clipboard in her hands, probably checking some last minute details.

This was their debut, their first time ever playing a gig and they were nervous. They were also supposed to go on in ten and there last member hadn't shown up yet.

"SORRY GUYS!" A brunette teen yelled quite loudly as she burst through on the side doors and obviously catching the attention of all her band mates and manager. That wasn't such a good idea as immediately was on the receiving end of a cold glare from their manager.

"Hotaru..." The girl said meekly.

"Idiot. Only idiots are late for their first gig" Hotaru said before leaving the room to probably make sure everything was ready for them.

The final member of the band was Mikan Sakura. She had wavy, auburn hair that when let out reached her slim waist and big, brown, doe eyes. She was wearing sky blue short shorts, a modest white tank top. Her long hair was a high pony tail that reached to just a few inches below her shoulders and a few stray locks fell down framing her face.

The ten minutes went far to quick and suddenly the nervous teens were standing on the stage waiting to be introduced.

"And now I would like to present a new band; Timeless Serenity!" The M.C. announced before leaving the stage.

The bar was pretty full and their introduction got an applause and a few cheers. Kitsu was at the back of the stage behind the drums with her drumsticks in hand. Koko was on the right of the stage holding a vibrant green and black electric guitar while Mikan was on the left with an identical electric guitar except blue and black. Sumire was centre stage in front of the mic.

"So guys like he said we're a new band and well, I hope you ready to listen to some AMAZING music!" Sumire said energetically into the mic.

They played a few songs and the bar was loving it, everyone was cheering and asking for more. Mikan was such having an amazing time playing their music and getting such positive response that she didn't hadn't realized that for the past two songs two curios crimson eyes had been watching her. She only realized this when they had finished their little performance and she was getting up to leave the stage. When she looked back at the guy she was frozen to the spot, her whole thought process just stopped.

"Mikan, what's up? C'mon" Kitsu said to Mikan after he had looked over and realized she wasn't moving. When she didn't respond he walked over and threw an arm over her shoulders, thus braking whatever kind of trance she was in and they both exited the stage behind the other two.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Sumire screamed while jumping around once they were back in the room backstage.

"I know right! Did you see that blonde that was droooooling over me!" Koko said earning him a well deserved whack over the head from Sumire.

"Seriously dude's that was amazing they loved us!" Kitsu said trying to distract Sumire and save his twin from further beating.

The three of them went on and on about their performance while one brunette was busy thinking about what had happened. She was almost certain it was the same guy, I mean how many people with crimson eyes do you know? She was too busy wondering about why he was always staring at her to stop and think about the real issue. Did he recognize her?

"That was a wonderful performance darlings!" Squealed a blonde man? While twirling, yes twirling into the room. This action caused the four band mates to stop what they were doing and give the man their full attention.

"Who's the gay?" Sumire asked nonchalantly while Mikan was giving a very quizzical face. Koko and Kitsu on the other hand were laughing uncontrollably as the man's face fell dramatically.

Kitsu then swallowed his laughter and walked over to the man and patted him on the back "He's the owner of the bar. Narumi Anjo."

"Oh, Sorry Man." Sumire said halfheartedly.

"It's okay, believe it or not I get it a lot!" Narumi said, returning to his earlier cheerfulness.

"Oh we believe it all right..." Koko mumbled under his breath causing the four of then to crack up laughing while Narumi pretended he hadn't heard a thing and continued.

"Anyway, I'm hear because you guys were wonderful and the crowed absolutely adored you so much so I was wondering if you guys would be interested in having a weekly spot?"

"Oh my God! Yes, yes! OF COURSE" Mikan said disbelievingly.

"You will have to discus that with me Mr Anjo" Hotaru said sternly as she entered the room. Narumi nodded meekly before leaving the room with Hotaru to 'talk business'.

"Oh, Mikan before I forget, you know how you asked me about joining my street basketball team?" Koko asked causing everyone to avert their eyes from the door Hotaru and Narumi had left from and look at him.

"Yeah!" Mikan said excitedly almost jumping on the spot causing them also to laugh slightly.

"Well, I talked to the captain and he's willing to give you a shot-"

"OH MY GOD! Thank you, thank you, thank you Koko, your the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mikan squealed while running over to Koko and giving a massive hug.

"Paws off my man." Sumire said easily while dragging Mikan off Koko.

"Hehe sorry Sumire, I was just really excited..." Mikan said guiltily while scratching the back of her bowed head.

"Don't worry about it but listen to what else Koko has to say" Sumire said with a hand on her hip. Mikan then looked up towards Koko and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, I was saying, we play down on the courts just down a few blocks from here. You have to be there at ... what was it ... umm ... er ... 10! That was it you have to be there by ten, and I guess do your best I hope you make it!" Koko said with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh! Don't be late, our captain hates people who are late okay?"

"Yeah! Of course!" MIkan replied while mock saluting him and laughing.

The four of them laughed and joked around for about ten more minutes before Hotaru and Narumi returned telling them that they had made a deal. Their band was to play at Narumi's bar every second Friday night and Wednesday night every other week. That ended the night for the band members and they all left the bar to go their separate ways home.

Mikan walked home cheerily humming the tune to one of their songs and a pair of crimson eyes were completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ... or else ... hehe not really :P but do review!<strong>


	2. Basketball and Cafes

**Hey :D chapter two here it is!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites and alerts :)**

**I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer- I am owning nothing!**

* * *

><p>SAKURA - WEDNESDAY MORNING<p>

Mikan Sakura walked out of the changing room in the back a little boutique that had just a little too much pink for her tastes. Furthermore the clothes seemed to covered in glitter ... Just no. So your wondering why Mikan was even in this shop to begin with; well today was the day she was going to try out for Koko and Kitsu's Street Basketball team. This meant she needed a place to change from the white, elegant, flowery dress she had worn for her parents to see her leaving the house in and into her sports gear. She was wearing a white tank top that was fitting but not revealing with black shorts with white stripes on the sides that reached to a third a way down her thigh. Her long brunette hair was now in a messy but firm bun with all the hair that fell from the bun pinned up. She was also carrying a medium sized black and baby blue sports bag over her right shoulder.

She left the boutique in a hurry before she threw up pink and glitter everywhere and continued her walk down the almost empty side walk. It only took her a few minutes from the small store to reach the court Koko had told her about the other night. To get to the court she had to go down an alleyway that was lined with graffiti though the graffiti was somewhat interesting and easy on the eyes. It surprisingly meshed together well and didn't give off a 'gangster' vibe but more a 'misunderstood artist' vibe. Once she had gotten halfway through the alleyway on her right the wall stopped and there was a gravel basketball court. The court was surrounded by brick walls on three sides and on the other side was a tall wire fence with a gate for entry. So simply put in was like pushed into the wall. Mikan walked up the open gate and looked onto the court. She saw on the opposite side of the court was two rows of seats, on the seats were 10 to 15 girls looking and acting like sluts. There were three other girls who weren't acting like this though; there was Sumire, a cute girl with raven hair and crimson eyes and ... wait - HOLD UP! Hotaru Imai! Mikan ran over to Sumire and Hotaru who here sitting together, she gave Sumire a big hug and went to hug Hotaru with the same intensity but stopped inches short. She had seen Hotaru's ice cold glare and she then dropped her arms and meekly took a few steps back.

"Hehe" Sumire laughed a little though sounding creeped out while looking at the now nonchalant Hotaru. "Congratz' on being on time" Sumire said cheekily while looking at Mikan now.

"Mmhm, But wait I know why Sumire's here-"

"To cheer on my boyfriend!" Sumire said cutting off Mikan.

"Yes, and that is her excuse to ogle hot guys..." Mikan said slyly as if she's talking to Hotaru who looks like she couldn't be less interested in the girls' jibe contest.

"How dare you! I would never! I am a faithful girlfriend to by beloved Koko!" Sumire said in an 'all high and mighty' voice while dragging out every word.

"Sure ... You would never ogle 'Natsume Hyuuga's team of hotness'" Mikan said mimicking Sumire's 'love struck' voice (that she uses frequently) while holding her stomach, attempting to hold in her laughter. Sumire put on her angry face which included her cute pout while crossing her arms and legs and look off in the opposite direction which cause more laughter to spill out of Mikan. "So anyway what I meant to say was why are you hear Hotaru? I mean you neither like basketball or hot guys... Actually all you like in money and blackmailing ... which leads back to money..." Mikan said, trailing off while scratching the back of her head.

"Fan girls pay a lot for pictures of their favourite basketball team at work." Hotaru answer in her 'no nonsense' voice. Mikan just nodded slightly before deciding to look over to the basketball court she had neglected before when she had spotted Hotaru.

Right now there were 7 guys throwing the ball around playfully.

There an older looking guy with midnight blue hair and deep blue eyes they seemed to gleam with amusement. He seemed to being acting kind of lazily and disinterested in the mini-type game they were playing, he looked like he was enjoying joking around with the other players much more. He was wearing a a lose gray tee, black shorts and a dark gray beanie.

Another guy had gorgeous, blonde hair that was neatly combed and seemed to fall exactly in place and was the owner stunning baby blue eyes. He was wearing a fitting long sleeve white tee withe the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and black shorts.

There was a younger guy with light gray hair and teal eyes. He was wearing a blue tee with some sort of cartoon on it with light gray shorts. Despite his age which was clearly one or two years below the others he was able to match if not exceed their abilities.

One guy had short, almost bald dark hair, a pair of onyx eyes and a dark complexion. He was wearing a lose white tee and black shorts. He seemed concentrated on what ever he was doing though he seemed like a smart ass.

There was Koko and Kitsu as well; Koko as wearing a plain light green tee and dark gray shorts while Kitsu was wearing a white tee with black writing on the front of it and black shorts. They were both being their usual selves and mucking around rather than actually trying.

There was one more guy but his back seemed to be permanently facing Mikan so all she could see was that he had messy raven hair and a deep red tee and black shorts.

Kitsu then spotted Mikan and left the game to greet her, "Hey Mikan! Glad to see your on time!" Kitsu said cheekily while taping the tip of her nose. Mikan rolled her eyes, now where had she heard that before? Wait why do people think that she is always late!

"Geez ... I'm not a child and stop making it sound like it's impossible for me to show up anywhere on time!" Mikan whined with her usual pout.

"Haha, fine, fine. Now c'mon let me introduce you to Natsume" Kitsu said while chuckling before lying an arm over Mikan's shoulder to guide her over to the court.

The guys stopped their game when they saw Mikan and Kitsu approaching, all of them just kinda gathered in a group in the center of the court and the guy with raven hair stepped forward towards Mikan.

"So Natsume this is Mikan, she's the girl I was telling you about who's interested in being our eighth" Koko said towards the guy before giving Mikan a gentle push.

Mikan finally got to see the guy up close and what she saw made her take a loud breath. The guy and piercing crimson eyes; identical shade and everything to the ones she had seen twice before. He looked her up and down and then gave her an amused smirk which gave her a very, very nervous feeling that her had recognized her.

"Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume said, introducing himself while extending out his hand to her.

"Mikan Sakura" She replied before hesitantly shaking his hand.

At the mention of her last name if she was paying attention to his face rather than his hand she would've seen a slight flash of surprise flash across his face. When she released his hand and finally looked up he was smirking amusedly at her. Okay she was officially dying on the inside and she hadn't even started the informal 'tryout.'

"So little girl, me and you will just play a bit on one on one with me and then I'll decide if your in or not." He said before grabbing the ball and walking off not even caring to see if she understood.

The other boys all wandered off to the side of the court silently and waited to watch how Mikan would do up against Natsume. If Mikan had been in her right state she would've been glaring at Natsume and calling him arrogant and a jerk but right now she couldn't. All she could think of what if the wall she had built so solidly had a growing crack, if something; namely Natsume Hyuuga was going to destroy it. Mikan numbly walked over to Natsume to begin the game between them, she looked up into his eyes and felt shivers down her spine as if his eyes were boring into her soul. He then broke their eye contact and looked at the ball as he started to bounce it. Mikan then shook everything else other than the game out of her head and started to focus on the ball also.

Natsume was gone in the flash of the eye leaving Mikan trailing behind and before she even knew what was happening he had already scored the first goal. Mikan now had the ball and made her move, moving almost as fast as he had though he was right beside her so she doubled back and took a shot. The ball skimmed the ring and missed. She inwardly groaned and kicked herself before passing the ball back to Natsume.

The game continued like this for a long ten minutes; Natsume scored every shot while Mikan had some close shots but no such luck.

Natsume now had the ball as Mikan was waiting for his move, me moved towards her before spinning around her to take his shot. He was too slow this time, or Mikan was too fast, either way Mikan had somehow stolen the ball from him as he passed her. She seemed more surprised then him that she had somehow managed to have stolen the ball off him. She let out a girlish squeal before realizing it and she immediately looked at the ground trying unsuccessfully to cover her blush.

"Nice job, little girl" Natsume said under his breath so only she could hear while chuckling slightly then smirking at her as he threw basketball at her.

"Just wait and see, I'll show you 'nice'" Mikan retorted back before bouncing the ball. She ceased bouncing the ball for a second as she remembered something, "Arrogant Jerk!"

She then took off gaining a slight head start on the slightly bemused Natsume and scored her first goal for the game.

The game continued for a further 10 minutes of almost even gameplay, Natsume was better, before Natsume called it quits saying he had made his decision. The six other guys all crowded around to hear his decision. Koko and Kitsu stood next to the puffing Mikan and gave a her a pat on the back and a silent admiration of her job on the court as no one has ever beaten their captain, and yes they have tried two on one.

"She's in." Natsume said jabbing his thumb towards Mikan before walking off the seats to do God knows what. Mikan rolled her eyes at his back, even though knowing he didn't see it, it made her feel better.

"Congratz! You did really well!" The blonde boy said while smiling sweetly towards Mikan.

"Oh! Thanks!" Mikan replied with her really cheery smile that she has been told 'could light up a room.' "Umm ... sorry but you are?" She continued apologetically.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, my bad, I'm the Vice Captain; Ruka Nogi!" Ruka replied.

"He's Natsume's best friend!" Kitsu said over Mikan's right shoulder.

"And don't forget he has a thing for the ice queen; Hotaru Imai!" Koko said over Mikan's other shoulder.

"Don't spout untrue information ... Idiot!" Ruka said nervously while as red as a tomato.

"Hehe, don't worry I tell to 'many' people about your little crush..." Mikan said slyly causing Koko and Kitsu to crack wide grins, proud of how they had rubbed off on their little Mikan.

"I can't believe Natsume let another one of you two on this team!" Ruka said, sounding like an insane old man while wondering off with his head in his hand. This action caused MIkan to feel sorry for the poor guy since he seemed so sweet.

"Don't worry about him he'll be fine! By the way I'm Tsubasa Andou!" The older guy with midnight blue hair said while struggling to keep a straight face. Mikan gave the guy a cheery smile in response. "And that brat there is Youichi" Tsubasa continued while pointing out the gray haired kid who was now chatting to the little girl with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Who's the girl?" Mikan asked curiously.

"That's Aoi" Tsubasa said before walking off getting distracted by a girl in a skirt, of course forgetting about his abusive girlfriend.

"Aoi?" Mikan said not happy about the lack of detail from Tsubasa.

"Aoi Hyuuga; Natsume's little sister" Koko said once again from over her shoulder.

"Her and Youichi are best friends" Kitsu said once again from over her other shoulder.

"They should totally get together though!" That one was Koko.

The they all heard a loud fake cough from behind them. They all turned around simultaneously to see who clearly wanted their attention. The short haired guy was standing there looking annoyed-No pissed off.

"Ah ... Mochu ... hehe buddy ... almost forgot you there, Mikan this is Mochiage, though Mochu!" Koko said nervously before sprinting off with Kitsu at his heals.

"Ahh ... hi! Nice to meet you!" Mikan said faking cheery while becoming really nervous inside.

"Tsk" Mochu said under his breath before rolling his eye and shaking Mikan's outstretched arm. "Yeah ... Nice to meet you to." He said grumpily before walking off the where Ruka and Natsume were.

Mikan stood on the spot for a while before deciding to head over to where most the guys were congregating. They then all trained and played together for another thirty-five minutes before deciding to call it a day. Mikan didn't leave with everyone else though she just sat on the seats and was day dreaming, forgetting about everything else.

"Oi! Little girl what are you doing?"

"Natsume! Oh I was just- Wait! What's the time?" Mikan asked, snapping out of her reverie and realizing that she and Natsume were the only ones left.

"Quarter to twelve. Why?"

"OH NO! I'm late!" She screamed while grabbing her bag and running off leaving a chuckling Natsume behind.

YUKIHIRA - WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

Mikan Yukihira walked out of the changing room in the back a little boutique that had just a little too much pink for her tastes. Furthermore the clothes seemed to covered in glitter ... Just no. So your wondering why Mikan was even in this shop to begin with; well she needed a place to change. You see she was on her way to have lunch with her girlfriends and she was late and dressed wrong. She was wearing her sports gear but now she was wearing a white strapless dress that fell to mid thigh. It was wrapped in ribbon and lace in places and fit her like a glove. She had let her long Auburn hair down with a white lacy ribbon acting as a headband. She added a touch of strawberry lipgloss before leaving the boutique and continuing her journey to meet her friends.

Mikan entered a large, extravagant cafe with her classy white heels clacking lightly against the marble floor.

"Hello Miss," one of the waitresses greeted Mikan as she approached her.

"Hi I'm here to me- Wait, don't worry I see them" Mikan said sweetly to the young woman before walking over to her friends she had spotted. The cafe wasn't loud and didn't have many guests so it was actually quite easy to spot her friends, their colourful hair styles were also a tip off though. There was Anna, Nonoko and 2 other close friends of Mikan.

Misaki Harada, she has shoulder length pink hair that was several shades darker then Anna's and dark pink eyes. Misaki is a stubborn and rough kind of girl and absolutely hates the whole 'socialite' thing, therefor she is forever sneaking out of her family's mansion. She is also forever in trouble for sneaking out but that's another story. As she hates being a socialite she refuses to attend any events and Mikan and the other 3 are really her only friends in the social world. She was wearing sky blue skinny jeans with a simple but elegant white top.

Nobara Ibaragi, she has big blue eyes and light blue hair that is mostly straight but was curly at the end. Nobara is a shy girl but is really lively and giggly when with her close friends and when she gets her mind on something she can be really stubborn. She was wearing a simple but pretty light purple dress that had short sleeves and hung to mid thigh.

Anna was wearing a very feminine and flattering, light blue top with light gray skinny jeans while Nonoko was wearing a white long sleeve top with a tight black skirt that ended mid thigh.

"Mikan!" Anna squealed lightly before jumping up the give the brunette a big hug and kiss on the cheek before guiding Mikan to the only empty seat on the round table they were at. Mikan was now seated beside Anna and Nobara with Misaki and Nonoko across from her.

"Geez ... Always late, you are..." Misaki drawled out with her head resting on her left hand and staring at Mikan.

"My apologies girls, but I lost track of time I'm afraid..." Mikan politely and apologetically while looking at each of them in the eye in turn.

"Hehe it's fine Mikan we've only been here for around ten minutes ourselves" Anna said giggling.

"So ... I guess you lost track of time while staring at some hot basket baller" Misaki said suggestively.

"If only ... Then we would have something in common" Mikan said ever so quaintly causing all the girls including Misaki to crack a grin and giggle.

"Got me there Hun," Misaki replied once all the giggles had died down. "So girls what looks good?" Misaki continued while flipping through the menu.

"Oh! It all look so delicious I don't know what to order!" Anna said frantically and looking like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Nobara, Mikan and Misaki giggled lightly at the state Anna was in while Nonoko worked diligently to calm her twin down.

"I think I would love to try to strawberry cake, but the Vanilla slice also looks delicious..." Nobara said to Mikan and Misaki who were beside her.

"Hmm ... How about we all get one dish each and then share so we get to taste a variety of items!" Mikan said brightly while holding up one finger in the air.

"That's a great idea!" Anna said now jumping back to normal causing the other girls' sweat to drop.

"_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you"_

Mikan immediately started ruffling through her handbag for her phone, then music then stopped and Mikan put a sparkly purple phone to her ear

"Hello, Mikan Yukihira speaking" She said in to the phone. "Oh! Hello Mother! ... No it's fine ... Yeah, just one moment please" She then took the phone away from her ear and covered the receiver. "Sorry Girls, I need to take this so just order for me, all right?" She said to the girls before walking off to take her phone call elsewhere.

"Sorry Mother, you have my full attention"

"_Don't worry about it dear, I called because I wanted to tell you some exciting news!"_

"Oh, okay then what is this exciting piece of news?"

"_You remember my best friend from back in High school; Kaoru Hyuuga?"_

"Of course!"

"_Well, I was talking to her recently and it turns out she has two children around the same age as you!"_

"That's great news mother but I am not sure the relevance?"

"_Oh! Of course! Well, Kaoru and myself thought it would be great for you guys to meet so we organized for her family to visit ours for lunch this Saturday!"_

"Oh, that would be great to finally meet Kaoru and I'm sure her children would be just as nice as you said she was!"

"_I'm glad you excited, so you will defiantly be there?"_

"Defiantly Mother, now if you don't mind I have some friends to get back to." MIkan said hanging up the phone and returning to her friend who were already digging into their food. Mikan then spent the rest of their lunch with a peaceful smile lighting her face, knowing that she would soon be meeting her mother old best friend she had heard so much about.

But how long would that smile last for?

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like, love or hate it!<strong>

**Personally I hope you love it cause i spent some time on it!**

**Review!**


End file.
